


Start Young

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Hummel Holidays day 19: shopping day
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Kudos: 11





	Start Young

Kurt laughed and clapped his hands as his momma lifted him up into the cart.

They were going shopping. Momma had woken him up way early to go to the sales! Kurt loved sales.

It had been so very dark as they left the house and was dark when they got to the first store, but so many people were out and about and rushing about and it was so exciting. They bought Daddy a tool chest for the house garage and they bought a Kitchen Aide for the house so they could make cookies and bread and rolls and pies and everything! And it was Red! They bought Momma and Daddy new sheets that were warm and soft and a new BIG comforter that was filled with feathers! And Kurt picked out a new bedroom set for his room and his big boy bed.

And one lady with white hair hit a lady with PINK hair with her purse when the pink haired lady tried to grab the same bathmat as the white haired lady. And another lady tossed a tantrum when the person at the cash register reminded her that she could only buy 5 sweaters during the sale not 10.

He told his momma that she needed a nap and Momma laughed.

They picked out a new coat for Kurt and one for next year. They got hats and gloves and scarves and some sweaters and sweatshirts. He got pants and shirts with long sleeves. Kurt was confused when his momma sometimes bought two of somethings, but his momma said she was gonna share the wealth of the special sale day shopping with others later in the season. They got Daddy clothes and Momma clothes and Momma even picked out some clothes for Aunt Mildred’s boys, but they got Aunt Mildred a new toaster because one of his cousins set her old one on fire. They got Aunt Mildred’s husband a tool bag.

There was even a sale on movies and games and they bought loads of new movies and all sorts of new board games, but Momma said not all of them were for him. They got cuddle blankets for the sofa and to use around the house, Christmas ones and ones that didn’t look too much like Christmas.

And they got lights and ornaments and garlands and ribbon and beads and wrapping paper and tape and bows and a new tree skirt and new stockings and tea cups and a tea pot and all sorts of fun things.

Kurt love the early morning Sale Day. His Momma promised he could go with her again. However she said again didn’t happen until the next YEAR! But there would be less exciting sale days before then.


End file.
